


Bus Ride Panic

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accidental Boner, Accidental Stimulation, And some sugadaichi but not really, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bus, Cuddles, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, For a sec lol, Happy Ending, I think hinata would be a power bottom tho so, Implied Tsukishima/Yamaguchi, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama is crazy, LMAO, M/M, Masturbation, POV Kageyama Tobio, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Public Sex, Short, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Uhhh trying to get as many tags as possible sorry, awkward boner, bus ride, cuddlng, fluff & smut, kind of??, public, public boner, rip kageyama, they don't really fuck tho so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama dies inside on the busride home from a practice match with Nekoma when Hinata accidentally makes him feel good.Not sure what to rate this sorry! There's some nsfw thoThis is a oneshot! And like my second attempt at fanfic please don't judge me too hard lol(Also I'm asexual so sorry if some parts are a little less steamy than you expected. And yes asexuals get horny they just don't want the fuk and are sometimes disgusted by certain sexual things.)And I'm sorry for the underage thing if thats bad! I wanted it to take place in a specific setting so,,)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance hhgfshggffhj  
> Also this might be too fast paced? Not sure

The team was tuckered out from a long practice match with Nekoma, all of them relatively zoned out. 

Tobio lifted up his head from the window and shoved his face into Hinata's hair indignantly, _'Fucking dumbass...'_

Kageyama had only realized that he liked Hinata about a week ago, but that was already more than enough time for him to become obbsessed. After Shouyo had completely exhausted himself by running off to practice more with Kuuro and Kenma he immediately passed out once they got into the bus.

Tobio scoffed.

It was just like him to do that. No regard for the setter whatsoever as he draped himself on top of the unsuspecting taller boy.

Kageyama stared down at the dumb boy's face for no real reason. Just wanting to be content for a few minutes before it was all back to the _'dumbass' 'bakayama'._

Kageyama's eye twitched as the bus shook, sending the top of Shouyo's head into Kageyama's jaw.

_'OW JESUS'_

He leaned his head back a little, trying to avoid more unintentional uppercuts. He moved the smaller boy quite easily into a position that wouldn't hurt either of them. H-he was a little closer now but, it was for his safety! Safety first.

The bus rattled, sending some odd vibrations through the two. Kageyama's back suddenly arched a bit against his will and he quickly plastered himself against the seat.

_'Uhh- That, wasn't me. It's fine it was just a bump. This is better than him getting all bruised up on the medal. Anyway it wasn't even that bad we're fine.'_

He breathed a sigh of relief as the beginnings of a boner went away, and settled down again.

The bus suddenly started shaking again and Tobio's face flushed of embarrassment, not really embarrassed about the situation, but his lack of resilience to it. He couldn't bring himself to move as Hinata grinded up against him.

_'Jesus fucking fuckity fuck-'_ There was no way he could stop now, hard and cringing at his own audacity. 

His head pushed back against the seat and a hand flew to his mouth to hold back a small moan, _'Oh god there are so many people here- w-what the fuck am I even doing-'_

Kageyama choked as the bus went over a bump, slamming Hinata's ass down onto his lap.

"aAhHhm- mMMN-!" His eyes rolled back in his head,

_'Jesus w-was that me? This is crazy... Oh god why, if it was anyone but Shouyo- this wouldn't have happened, I would never be affected this mu-'_

Kageyama froze in horror as Tsukishima lifted up his head and looked around, irritated as always. He took off his headphones and paused for moment.

Kageyama was overly sensitive now, the constant small vibration caused by the motor making his hips jerk. He held in gasps as he watched Tsukishima retreat back into his seat, slinging an arm around Yamaguchi.

Tobio cringed at the innocent movement and looked at Hinata through slowly glazing over eyes. He was still asleep. Kageyama tried to hold onto the guilt, but the butterflies and aches deep inside of him wouldn't let up.

Everything was so clear and _good_ now. He could feel each fiber of their clothes and it was all so good. He shuddered as Hinata's eyelashes fluttered in his sleep, sending another wave through kageyama.

 _'Oh- S-so close! So fast-'_ "aH" _'W-wait!'_

Kageyama thought for a moment _'What if there's a mess?'_ Before the bus shook hard, sending him into ecstacy. Feeling himself began to come he straightened out underneath the bubbly redhead, shuddering and gasping, before leaning in and wrapping Hinata in an odd hug. Kageyama bit into his own arm, hoping to stay quite and keep his pleasure private, eyes glazed over. He shoved Hinata down against himself, bucking and moaning, riding out the last of his orgasm. 

Legs shaking and totally gone, Kageyama slowly drifted away, hips and dick still twitching. 

That is, until the bus jerked again. Tobio's eyes shot open and he scrambled out from under Hinata, the over-sensitivity almost painful. 

Quickly coming to he saw the wet mess on his pants and silently freaked out.

"yAwnnn"

Kageyama's heart fell the fuck out of his chest as Hinata stretched, smiling like he just had the most refreshing nap ever.

BA-DUM

Scrambling about his crazed colleyball-genius mind locked onto the nearest escape and launched towards it.

BA-DUM

Kageyama knew how absolutely wrecked he looked.

BA-DUM

"Wh-what in the world?"

So there he went. Three water bottles emptied onto his head.

"WHAT THE HELL?! KAGEYAMA ARE YOU OKAY!??"

Well he'd take insane for disgusting pervert any day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion mostly resolved and twist oo  
> This one is a lot smaller I think

Kageyama nervously tried for a smile, forgetting how scary his was. "Oh, uh, hi."

Hinata screamed.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

_Back at Karasuno._

Daichi pinched his brow, bending over in exasperation and anger. "I- What even?! Hinata it is _never_ appropriate to _SCREAM!?_ on a _BUS!?_ "

He opened his mouth and closed it again, waving his arms like he was explaining something huge.

"...Kageyama-? I can't even ask? Wha-?"

He looked up at Tobio with a deranged smile.

" **What. In. The. Nine. Circles. Of. Hell.** "

Both Hinata and Kageyama were looking straight ahead, fearing for their lives.

Kageyama gulped, looking up carefully, "Um sir-" 

"He had heatstroke!" Hinata blurted.  
"There was a bee." Kageyama stammered at the same time.

Daichi's whole face twitched-

"Ohhh nooo!" Suga rushed in, over exaggerating his concern as much as possible. "Heatstroke is very serious!" He glanced back at Daichi, quickly begging for his life and the two first year's.

Daichi just stood there with a death glare, so they all took the chance to escape to the clubroom.

" _Sighhhhh_ "

Suga looked up, "This feels like another one of your guys' Monster Duo problems. If I let you off for now will you guys tear each other apart?"

Kageyama vigorously shook his head, glancing at Hinata. Luckily he didn't look too disheveled and he was shaking his head too. Kageyama was suddenly so relieved. Everything was ok as long as Shouyo didn't hate him.

The two boys left to walk home together (or at least until their paths split), Hinata wheeling his bike along beside them.

Tobio suddenly realized how weird it was that Hinata wasn't yipping at him about the whole thing, and the usual 164 more things...

"Hey, uh, thanks. And sorry I scared you."

Hinata spun around, a challenging smile lifting his cheeks. "You didn't _scare_ me stupid!" He laughed. "And it's fine! I already knew you were weird ehee"

"Wh- Hey!" He scowled and looked away from the bright sun in front of him.  


"Dumbass."

Hinata stopped and turned around.

Kageyama looked up. _'Oh its already time to go.'_

Looking up at the taller boy Hinata waved Kageyama's ear closer. Fueled by some tugs on his heart strings he silently leaned over to hear what the redhead had to say.

He came close enough for Kageyama to feel his breath. He shivered as Hinata started to speak.

"If I'm a dumbass... That makes _you_ a _pervert_ ~"

Kageyama whipped back, one hand over his ear and another over his blushing face.

"W-wait, what?! H-hinata?!"

Shouyo giggled and spun around, mounting his bike and speeding off towards his house. "Love you too dumbass!"

As Hinata disappeared Kageyama still hadn't moved, his ear tingling,

and whole body filling up with warmth,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't assult your crush this is fiction xD 
> 
> Oh and also! He was awake at some point if I didn't make it clear enough. 
> 
> Well this exists now. Hope its not too horrendous! Kinda wanna draw the water bottle scene now lmao


End file.
